Rank and Circumstance
by KateSpeck
Summary: PREVIEW ONLY Avail. on Kindle/Amazon 4/15/19 - Mr. Bennet takes ill and Elizabeth decides to take a position as a companion. When Darcy hires her for the job, he finds himself tempted but grants his sister's wish for Elizabeth's friendship, getting to know her better in Derbyshire, unable to relent his pride in his position in life as a wealthy gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_June 1812_

"Oh, papa, why did you not tell us earlier?" Elizabeth Bennet fretted as she rubbed her father's hand while he lay in bed. "You have been ill for much longer than a week but told no one but the apothecary."

Mr. Bennet smiled tenderly at his favourite daughter, "It has been only a month since I began to feel unwell and I am making good progress now. With my steward disappearing with our savings last month, I had a lot on my mind and thought it due to the stress, but Mr. Jones insists that my heart is weak and I must take things easier or else I will not be able to go on for much longer." He squeezed her hand, "Your Uncle Phillips has been of tremendous assistance in searching for a new steward for us and Mr. Warner has been very kind to oversee Longbourn as well as Netherfield while he awaits the new tenants to arrive after Michaelmas. All will be well, Lizzy."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I would like to be of help, papa. Mama has been crying copiously and believes we will be tossed into the hedgerows if you should pass, and she is fearful of what will become of us. I know Mr. Collins' passing last year had ended the entail but the future of the estate is still uncertain, since if something were to happen to you, Longbourn must be sold to be split equally between the five of us, but mama fears that she will not know how to manage any of the details." She sighed, "You have said I could not decline my portion even if I wanted to, but I wish to find a position as a governess or a companion so that mama will have one less daughter to worry about. Jane will be here to care for her and Mary and Kitty will do more at home, and I am infinitely relieved that mama changed her mind about Lydia coming out into society. She is far too young and undisciplined to be out and we must do all we can to economise."

"I know you have been unhappy here, what with your mother pressuring for Jane to marry the first suitor to call on her, and her constant anguish over finding husbands for you girls have been exhausting." Mr. Bennet softly smiled. "Although I will miss you dreadfully, as long as you can write often and come visit me as frequently as possible, I will allow you to go. I know you wish to see more of the world and meet new people, even if your mother might boast of the four and twenty families here." He closed his eyes for several moments to make a decision for his family's future, "I will recover soon enough, Lizzy, but I will not be foolish enough to delay making plans in case I am not here for long. I intend to see if I can find a buyer who will purchase Longbourn and lease it out to us until I am no longer on earth, and you and your sisters' shares will be safe. My dear wife will have security and will finally keep some sense." He laughed.

"You are terrible, papa!" Elizabeth smiled with her father's tease, "I would like to see and meet more people and you know how much I enjoy character study. I should like to find a good employer who will be kind and I will ask Aunt Madeline for help. She and Uncle Edward know many good people and perhaps there is a young lady who is in desperate need to find an obstinate, head-strong governess to teach her how to be impertinent." They both laughed happily. "If you feel poorly at all, I will resign immediately and return to your side. Perhaps no one will wish to hire me and I will return home with my tail between my legs!"

Mr. Bennet nodded, "You will do well, daughter, but I hope you will rather find a dashing young man who will court you instead and be a good marriage partner to you. I know you are determined to marry for the deepest love and perhaps you are fated to find him in London."

"I doubt I will ever marry, papa. I have little hope of finding an upstanding gentleman who will find me as an acceptable wife, even if I were to have some funds in my future. I have little beauty and am much too prejudiced in my opinions to be a good wife to anyone and you know mama will not allow any of us to marry a poor man!" Elizabeth grinned proudly. "I shall be content to be a doting aunt to Jane's ten children when she finds a single man in possession of a good fortune."

"Do not lose hope, Lizzy. You will find happiness in your own way and I will support you in anything you wish to do." Mr. Bennet affectionately responded. "Go on; write to your aunt and see what you can do to plan your future. Send in Mary next, if you please. I am improving but it has been a blessing to spend some time with each of my daughters and perhaps I can put the fear of God into Kitty and Lydia with this opportunity so that they do not become the silliest girls in the country. It certainly worked with your mama!"

Elizabeth kissed her father's forehead and left to tell the third Bennet daughter of their father's wishes to see all five girls. She was very happy that he was recovering but it would be a slow path and the future was still very uncertain.

_A month later_

"It is surely time for you to find a new companion for Georgiana, cousin," the Colonel pressed. "Your father was wise to place both of us as her guardians, even if we are two bachelors who do not know what we are doing, since one alone would have failed miserably these past years. I cannot apologise enough for placing Mrs. Younge into your household. Mother had heard of her and thought she would be a good fit but we were all deceived and had no idea that George Wickham was behind the treachery to obtain your sister's dowry. I should have done more to check her references but you were busy with your... that woman... and I made the final decision on my own while you were still in Pemberley."

Fitzwilliam Darcy rubbed his face, "It was not your fault, Richard," he answered, "the fault lies entirely with me. I should have been here to care for my sister. When her previous companion died unexpectedly from illness, I should have dragged myself down here to interview appropriate candidates and see to it myself. I knew you were busy with your duties and I was only sulking at Pemberley. I should have released my mistress sooner when I noticed her behaving strangely, and then I was so angry with her for what she tried to do that I stayed in Pemberley through the winter and I left for you to choose a new companion for Georgiana. Your mother had thought Ramsgate was a good idea and George Wickham might have succeeded in eloping with my sister if I had not arrived there last month. That son of a b... steward has no place becoming part of the Darcy family and although I had to give him additional funds to keep his mouth shut, I will have him murdered in cold blood if he comes near my sister again. She is still miserable and rarely comes out of her rooms and I know I am to blame. She needs a good companion who will cheer her up and convince her to see and be near people again but I have yet to find one who is good enough for Georgiana. She turned sixteen only last week and she is to be presented next year if your mother has her way."

Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded, "Mama felt awful about Mrs. Younge and had never imagined that she would collude with Wickham to separate Georgiana from her friends here to deceive her, but she is determined to give Georgiana the best coming out ball next year. She and father are the only ones who know about her near-elopement and has kept it quiet from even Lady Catherine. I was rather removed that you had declined to see our aunt this Easter because you were in Derbyshire, and I am glad she knows nothing of Georgiana's situation. I will help you find another companion but leave it to you to check her references and ensure she is trustworthy." He paused, "Mama mentioned a lady in need of a position due to her father's illness. I believe she is related to a tradesman in Cheapside named Gardiner and his wife volunteers with Mama for the orphanage charity. I do not know much else about her but she sounds like a spinster. Do you think you can handle an unmarried woman to be Georgiana's companion?" He looked at his cousin with a smirk, "What if she is under thirty and handsome? You will not be tempted by a pretty face? You must be in search for another mistress and I have heard from many men what they do with their sisters' governesses in their household."

"Good God, no!" Darcy exclaimed. "I have had one mistress and I am done. I will not place myself in such a position again. All the sneaking around and hiding the shame... and paying a woman for... No. I am done. What would I want with a tradesman's relative? I could not marry such a woman and I must find a good candidate to carry on the family name." He shook his head, "No, I will find someone of outstanding manners and lineage to take as a wife as Father wished for me and I have plenty of time to enjoy my days as a bachelor. I am only seven and twenty and am reluctant to bind myself to anyone right now. If I can wait until Georgiana marries, I will be satisfied with her son receiving Pemberley and all of my fortune if I do not have children. At the least I did not have an illegitimate child with my mistress. I do not know that I was thinking to take your brother's advice. Paying Juliette money to perform her services was a terrible idea and when she became a vicious harridan, I was embarrassed and horribly angry with myself for making such a mistake. Only due to your father's intervention was I able to avoid a public disgrace."

Richard chuckled, "Being an earl has its advantages, I suppose. She is married off to a tradesman and will not risk her own disgrace now. Her husband will ship her off to the colonies if she offends the great Lord Matlock. Father was extremely glad to return the favour after you saved Matlock from being sold off, since my brother had no idea what he had signed when he lost his bet and only with your generosity were we able to keep our home." He looked at his cousin carefully, "Do you miss... it? I know you were always insatiable and you have been without a woman for... how long now?"

"Five months. After I released Juliette from my employment, I have been celibate since. I refuse to go near any woman now." Darcy answered with a serious face. "I had tasted the forbidden fruit during my university days and I thought it was what was expected of me but it felt dirty to use women who had been tainted by others. I wish to stay away from it until I find a wife. No more mistresses or courtesans. I am done with them all." Darcy smiled, "I am glad to have been of help to your father. I have more fortune than I know what to do and with nothing better to do than focus on my businesses these past years, I keep buying more property and if I have a half-dozen sons, each of them would have an estate to call their own. Do not worry for me, cousin. I will manage fine as I have done for years and I will find my own contentment." He stood to look out the window. "Once my sister is happy, I will worry about myself then."

Richard nodded and departed to speak with his mother about the potential new companion for Georgiana. He knew Darcy was lonely but also understood that his stoic cousin was guarded and had few people whom he trusted. After losing both of his parents and becoming guardian to his sister who was twelve-years his junior, Darcy had lost hope that he would ever find happiness for himself and only cared for his family and reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since I made a boo-boo with the other Murder in London upload, I will load the next several chapters since it's already been read. ;-)**

**Chapter 2**

"Darcy," Richard began as he paced in front of the fireplace at Darcy House a week later, "I believe I found you a companion for Georgiana but... I must warn you... the lady... she..."

"Spit it out, Richard." Darcy chuckled, "You sound as if you are afraid of her. What is the matter with her?"

Richard cheerfully smiled, "She is young. I met this young lady three times now and I think you will be pleased with her, Darce, but I am afraid that you might be... _too_ pleased with her. She is intelligent and pretty and has manners that even Mama was impressed with, but she has a hint of mischief in her eyes and I find her very attractive." He laughed as his cousin rolled his eyes. "She is not like the usual females of town and looks nothing like the type of woman you would be interested in, but I found her enchanting and I wonder if she would be a good choice to place under your roof."

Darcy huffed, "You think me so weak that a pretty, young woman would tempt me to forget myself? I would never injure an employee and Mrs. Younge was only three and twenty. Unless she is as beautiful as Juliette was, I doubt I would fall for this woman's allurements."

"She is the opposite of Juliette," Richard laughed, "with dark hair and shorter stature. She is a petite little thing but has womanly curves where it counts." He coughed in embarrassment. "A gentleman is not supposed to notice these things but I am still a man and my eyes tend to drift down if there is something I like in the front."

Darcy laughed loudly, "Mine, too, Richard, but I will not fall for her charms and once I meet the woman, I will discern for myself if she is appropriate for my sister. Will she come to Darcy House?"

Richard explained, "I can give you her uncle's address so you can write to him. Mr. Gardiner is a merchant and is leasing a large warehouse on Gracechurch Street and lives only a few blocks west of his business. He is a very honest man and of course with my being a colonel and all, he was quite forthcoming with Miss Bennet's situation. Elizabeth Bennet is the name and she turned twenty last April but behaves very maturely. She is seeking a position because her father became ill after finding out that his steward had been robbing him blind for the past five years. He is an impoverished landowner in Hertfordshire with five daughters and the estate will need to be sold off because the one and only male heir died in a carriage accident last year and Mr. Bennet cannot afford to maintain the estate. Longbourn apparently brought in £2,000 a year at one time but his coffers are dry with the theft and lost many of the tenants because of his former steward. It brings less than £1,000 per annum now and he will be fortunate if one of his daughters can marry a gentleman. Unlikely, though, since the daughters have only £1,000 dowries each and even that is at the death of their mother. The eldest daughter is supposed to be a reputed beauty but from what I could tell of Miss Elizabeth's dress, they do not have much and will be left destitute if Mr. Bennet cannot sell the estate for a good price."

"Hertfordshire..." Darcy contemplated in thought, "I think that is where Charles Bingley is going to be leasing an estate. He wrote to me to join him after Michaelmas so I could help him understand how to run the land but with Georgiana's situation, I have no desire to leave her alone. Perhaps after her new companion settles in, I might take the trip to meet this Mr. Bennet in person and learn more about Hertfordshire." He chuckled, "I dread being under the same roof as Caroline Bingley, though. She is pretty enough but her mouth... I cannot bear to listen to her for more than five minutes. She believes herself to be so witty but she is heartless and mercenary. Even with her £20,000, I would not touch her."

"I am very curious to see your reaction when you meet Miss Bennet, Darce." Richard winked. "Let me know when you make the arrangements and I will try to be here."

Darcy rolled his eyes again, "I will let you know, Richard. I do not understand what you find so fascinating about this woman but I will certainly be on guard."

Richard nodded and left to return to his duties with the army. He smiled broadly, wondering if there was a way for Elizabeth Bennet to become daughter to an earl. He liked the lady but also knew he could not pursue her due to her lack of fortune.

"Mr. Gardiner," Darcy shook the gentleman's hand, "thank you for allowing me to call on you. I had considered inviting you to my home today but I know you are busy and I was curious about your warehouse and wished to see your place of business myself."

Mr. Gardiner smiled, "It is no problem at all, sir! I am very pleased to have you here. I know many gentlemen are hesitant to visit Cheapside other than to look for the finest fabrics for their wives, but this is where the best of the transactions occur that takes the beautiful bolts of fabric to Bond Street modistes and everything comes through here." He stood and walked with the tall gentleman around the warehouse. "I operate the import business and the top-quality luxury fabrics from India and the continent arrive here to be distributed to businesses all over London. I am only a tradesman but have been very successful and have built up a good fortune. My only headache has been that the owner of the warehouse has been raising the rent and has threatened my place here. I would hate to move, since I have been here for over ten years, but he has increased the lease four times in two years and he is bleeding me dry." He sighed, "But he is the owner and can do as he wishes and I might need to move to another location, and that will be very costly."

"May I ask the name of the owner, Mr. Gardiner?" Darcy asked cautiously. "It is not good business practice to keep the tenants unhappy and I wonder of his motives."

"Rumour is that he has gambling debts," Mr. Gardiner commented. "De Bourgh is the name. Lawrence de Bourgh. Do you know him?" He asked, after seeing Darcy's brows rise.

"I do know him," Darcy replied, "He is the younger brother of my aunt's late husband, and he is a resentful man. He lost the estate to his elder brother and because there was no entail, Rosings Park, which brings in £6,000 per annum, went to Sir Lewis' daughter, who is my cousin. Although Miss de Bourgh is sickly, she is an intelligent young woman and has willed her estate to me, and Mr. de Bourgh and I have been bitter rivals during the past few years. I have heard he lost £10,000 in a single card game and am no longer surprised that he is increasing your rent. He is not a good man."

"Well," Mr. Gardiner huffed, "perhaps I will begin to look for a new warehouse sooner than later. From what you have shared, Mr. Darcy, his behaviour is likely to get worse if his gambling losses continue."

They continued the tour and Darcy asked several questions about the area, and how the ships brought in the merchandise and how the bolts were distributed throughout town. He was very impressed with Mr. Gardiner's knowledge of the trade and how efficiently his business was handled.

"Your niece, Mr. Gardiner," Darcy began to ask as they sat in the office to take some refreshments, "my cousin has given me a good report and I am interested in meeting her to see if she is a good candidate for my sister. My sister... she experienced a big disappointment early summer and has not yet recovered and lthough Miss Bennet has not been employed as a companion before, she comes with glowing recommendations from Lady Matlock and my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. Knowing that she is a gentleman's daughter, I am assured that Miss Bennet will be able to guide my sister in social functions and I promise you that if selected, she will be given a fair allowance and will be respected like a member of my family."

"Thank you for your reassurances, Mr. Darcy. I know you are known to be a very respectable gentleman and I am glad she will find a good position if all goes well." Mr. Gardiner smiled. "Lizzy is with my wife and Lady Matlock at a charity drive today but she and Mrs. Gardiner will call on you tomorrow and if you approve, your sister can meet my niece as well. You will find her a sensible young lady and will bring a smile to your sister, I am sure."

Darcy stood and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Gardiner, for your time today. I am very impressed with your warehouse and am very glad to have made your acquaintance. We will see each other again soon."

Darcy looked at the warehouse once more before boarding his carriage and made the decision to visit his solicitor today. He knew a shrewd businessman when he saw one and Mr. Gardiner's success could readily be assessed, and he wanted to hear the report he had requested about Mr. Gardiner and of Longbourn before making his final decision to hire an unknown woman for his dearest sister.

"Stop your pacing, Richard!" Darcy commanded. "Are you so eager to see my future employee that you cannot sit for more than a few minutes at a time? Perhaps I will need to keep you away from Miss Bennet so you do not behave like a rake!" He laughed to see his cousin's face pale. "Good thing she is poor and is from an inconsequential family with a tradesman uncle. Your parents will not accept her as a daughter and you will not be tempted further."

"I know, I know," Richard replied as he plopped down onto a chair. "Father will likely never approve of her and mother might not mind but without a large dowry, I am doomed to marry an insipid creature who will cause me to cry in misery and I will become a miserable bastard who will drink too much and rely on my mistress to find some enjoyment in life. Perhaps in five to ten years, Miss Bennet might agree to become my mistress." He winked in amusement. "If I marry a wealthy heiress, I might have funds enough to pay for my women."

Darcy chuckled, "Shut up, Richard. You cannot afford a mistress now and I have a feeling Miss Bennet cannot be persuaded to do anything she does not wish to do. I do not know if it is a good idea to hire an impertinent woman for my sister but she needs some liveliness around her and I am willing to take a risk as soon as I meet her for confirmation." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Darcy turned to his cousin, "Behave, Colonel, or I will have you tossed out on your arse!"

The gentlemen stood to await the ladies who were being announced by the butler. "Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet, sir." The butler promptly departed after closing the door.

"Please have a seat," Darcy began. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gardiner. I have heard much about you from your husband yesterday. And of you as well, Miss Bennet. Welcome to Darcy House."

They took their seats and Richard spoke jovially with both ladies, having made their acquaintance already. Darcy watched Miss Bennet carefully and saw that her manners were proper and she spoke very genteel. Although not immediately noticeable, she looked pretty enough in her own way and could see that Richard was positively smitten with the young woman. He shook his head, not comprehending how Richard could contemplate such a woman as a wife or a mistress before returning his attention to the conversation.

"How is your father faring, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked. "I heard he had a heart ailment after a strenuous situation at home."

Elizabeth looked at the young man and softly smiled, "He is doing very well, sir. Thank you for asking. He has been able to get out of his rooms and although he has only walked as far to his study, he is deliriously happy that he can read his books again and has some entertainment now. My sister, my younger sister Mary, has been reading to him but he quickly tired of the _Sermons for Young Women_ and had not been pleased with her skills in reading Shakespeare. I do miss him, as it had been my duty to read him all the Shakespeare he wished before, but I am secretly glad that he misses me. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, I believe." Her eyes sparkled with her tease.

Darcy smiled, "I do believe it does. I am glad to hear of his recovery, Miss Bennet. I have spoken with your uncle about your position here and if you are in agreement, I should like to call for my sister. Is that agreeable to you?"

"I shall be very glad to meet her, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth replied, "After I meet your sister, I will make my decision and will give you an answer. If you will allow, may I see her in her sitting room upstairs? I would like to be introduced to her in private."

Darcy was surprised at the request but agreed and called for the housekeeper to take Miss Bennet to Georgiana's rooms after she was made aware of the visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth began as she sat in Georgiana's sitting space in her bedroom.

The young lady only nodded shyly and lowered her eyes.

Elizabeth noted her sadness and thought of how she would help her sisters cheer up. She spoke of a topic that the girl might have found more to her liking. "Your cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam has told me a little of your childhood and how much you love music. I am not very proficient on the piano but I do enjoy singing. I would love to hear you play sometime."

Georgiana raised her eyes slowly, still hesitant but responded quietly to the kind woman, "Thank you, Miss Bennet. I do enjoy music but I had not been interested in playing for weeks now." She saw that the lady's eyes were patient and caring without judgment and continued, "I find little joy in all the things I used to love and I know I am only a burden to my brother. He is a good brother and worries for me constantly but I know he has been miserable and I wish we were home at Pemberley. At least I can go out of doors there and find privacy without worrying about who will see me as I do here."

Elizabeth saw the tears forming in the girl's eyes and gently squeezed her hand. "I know you have had your disappointment, and I cannot possibly imagine your heartache, Miss Darcy, but time heals and speaking about your pains might make it easier to think of the past with pleasure. Take my philosophy: Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure. If we dwell only on the sadness of our situation, we might forget that God blesses us in His unique way and take our short time on earth for granted. We must see the good in our lives so that we do not think of ourselves as sufferers of our misfortunes, unable to make choices that we are given and to contribute to the world. I met several ladies yesterday who are organising collections for the orphanages and I find doing something to help others to be a great joy within my own heart. I would love it if you can join me next time I return."

Georgiana's brows rose, "How old are the orphans? Aunt Catherine always calls me a 'poor orphan' but I have £30,000 and my brother and Cousin Richard take care of me. I cannot imagine living in an orphanage!"

"The children range from abandoned infants to children of nine or ten years in age, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth replied. "Those who can find employment can leave and many often return to contribute what little they make, and are thankful that they were fed and dressed when they were in dire need. Most are still poor but they manage to find happiness because they count their blessings and not their adversities. Your brother seems to care deeply for you and you are very much loved, Miss Darcy."

"Will you call me Georgiana? What can I call you? 'Miss Bennet' sounds too formal and I would dearly like a friend." The younger woman gently smiled. "You have such a joy about you and I wish to learn more from you, but I consider you a friend more than a companion. You appear young still and you cannot be more than a few years older than I." She found the spirited young lady delightful and it had been wonderful to speak to her alone.

Elizabeth smiled, "In private, I would be happy if you called me Lizzy, Georgiana. I am twenty years old but have been out for years already and I decided to seek employment because of my family's situation. We are retrenching due to my father's illness and I wished to see more of the world. I am told you were in Ramsgate earlier this summer and come from a beautiful estate in Derbyshire. My aunt is from Lambton and I would love to visit her old home someday. What adventures you must have already had in your young age!"

"Ramsgate was very beautiful. You would love the seaside, Lizzy. Although..." Georgiana took a deep breath, "Although I was deceived by a rake for my dowry, I did enjoy the little village there and I looked at the ocean daily to see the tide roll in and out. I hope to return there someday, and I know my pain... it will heal and I will remember the pleasures of being there."

Elizabeth embraced her young friend, "That is exactly what I mean! You understand me completely, Georgiana, to think of the past with pleasure. Now, I must return to my aunt and let your brother know that I will become your companion. Will you walk with me? I am afraid I will become lost in this magnificent townhouse."

Georgiana stood with the biggest smile she had since returning from Ramsgate. "Of course, Lizzy!" She linked her arm around her new friend's, "I know you will be a paid companion to stay with me and teach me to be out in society but if you will allow, could I introduce you as my friend instead of my companion? I have so few friends near my age and you are far too young to be a companion to anyone."

Elizabeth contemplated the situation, "I will speak with my aunt about it. I rely on her for her guidance and I know I appear young but I have been out since I was fifteen years old. I would not mind being introduced that way but I am concerned for... I will speak with my aunt and your brother about it, Georgiana. I do not wish to create a scandal because of your brother." She continued as they walked down the hall, "As you are preparing to come out, you must understand that for a single lady to reside under the same roof as a single gentleman, there must be some... discretions... that are remembered because one's honour is at stake. As your companion, it would not be considered too contemptible to reside under your brother's roof but as your friend, many would question your brother's intentions and wonder at my virtue." She laughed as she saw her friend's mouth agape. "I have no concerns about myself, dear Georgiana, as I have no plans to marry and will be content to be a companion for the rest of my life, but your brother might have other plans."

"I know he suffered some difficulties because of a lady friend earlier this year, even though he does not know that I know," Georgiana confided in her friend, "but perhaps he will be married soon and no one will say anything then. He might even allow us to go to someplace quiet like Ramsgate or Brighton so that we can find our own enjoyments away from society and we will be two good friends on an adventurous journey. You will have your wish to see more of England and I will have my dear friend with me."

"We shall see, Georgiana," Elizabeth laughed. "Let us take one day at a time for now. I will start next week, if it is acceptable." Georgiana gleefully nodded.

Georgiana knocked on the door to the drawing room where Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were sitting with Mrs. Gardiner. "Brother! Thank you so much for finding Lizzy! She is wonderful and she is my dear friend already and I am very excited to make her acquaintance. Lizzy will speak to you about it further but I hope you will allow her to be introduced as my friend and not as a companion. It shall be most enjoyable to do some shopping with Lizzy and take her to my modiste and get some sweets! I have not had iced cream in so long and it is far too warm now but we will have a chance in the winter. I am so excited!" She ran to Darcy and embraced him heartily.

Darcy received the hug in amazement and stood with his eyes wide and looked at Miss Bennet, who was standing next to her aunt with a pleasant smile. Georgiana had been absolutely miserable for the past five weeks and the change in her demeanour after a quarter hour with Miss Bennet had been incredible.

"Hey, now! I was the one who found Miss Bennet!" Richard laughed loudly, "Should I not receive a hug also?"

Georgiana laughed, "But of course, Richard! Thank you for finding such a gem. What would I do without my dearest brother and cousin?"

Richard chuckled as he hugged his young cousin and winked at Elizabeth. "We love you, pumpkin. We will always take good care of you."

Georgiana turned to Mrs. Gardiner and curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gardiner. I understand you and your husband reside on Gracechurch Street. William told me about the warehouse he toured yesterday and although I was not paying too much attention, I would love it see it myself someday." She lowered her eyes, "If it is acceptable, that is." She quickly reverted back to her shyness.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Georgiana and they took a seat. "I am certain my uncle will be pleased to give you a tour. I practically grew up there whenever I visited as a young girl and I know the place well. My elder sister Jane and I used to play hide and seek and it was the largest play area that a twelve-year-old girl could imagine in the world."

"That sounds wonderful, Lizzy." Georgiana brightened up. "I hope... Brother, would it be all right if we invited Lizzy and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner to dine with us sometime?"

Mrs. Gardiner quickly responded, "Oh, Miss Darcy, if you will allow, I would love to invite you and Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam to dine at our home first, tomorrow evening. Once Lizzy makes her decision about her position here, I am certain we will have a chance to dine together often."

Darcy was relieved that Mrs. Gardiner had gracefully diverted the invitation. It was uncommon for a gentleman of his standing to invite a tradesman into his home first, even one as respectable as Mr. Gardiner, and Mrs. Gardiner had been tactful and made the situation comfortable. "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Gardiner," he responded, "I welcome your invitation. With your approval, may I speak with Miss Bennet for a few minutes? I would like to discuss her decision and the terms of our agreement."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded and Elizabeth softly spoke to Georgiana, "Will you show my aunt the music room? You do not have to play but if you do, my aunt is a talented singer and might sing for us all. I shall join you shortly."

Georgiana nodded with a smile and walked to the music room with Mrs. Gardiner and the colonel.

"Either you are a sorceress or a witch, Miss Bennet," Darcy sat in front of her and stared with an intensity that made Elizabeth blush. "Are you always this cheerful? You have brought laughter back into my house and I have not decided if you will use your power for good or for evil. I hardly recognised my sister who came in here with liveliness in her voice and delight in her eyes."

"I assure you, I am no sorceress or witch, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth finally met his eyes. "She is a wonderful young lady who has been lonely, and although she has more growing up to do, she is a kind soul at heart and you have done well with her."

Darcy looked at the woman before him and smiled, "Thank you, Miss Bennet. Will you accept? Will you stay on to be her companion? If a quarter hour with you has caused such a change, I wonder what you will accomplish in weeks and months to come." He furrowed his brows, "What was she saying about your being introduced as a friend and not a companion? I did not understand to what she was alluding."

Elizabeth replied, "She thought me too young to be an old companion and wished to introduce me as a friend instead. I did warn her about your thoughts on it and the risk of rumours because you are not married, sir, but I will do as you direct. I wished to speak with my aunt about it as well but since you had asked, I wish to be honest with you. I care not for myself but I know you must be guarded with your reputation and although I, myself, would prefer to be a friend to your sister, you will be my employer and you will have the final say."

"Does that mean you accept?" Darcy asked with a large grin. "I care more about my sister's happiness than the opinions of ignorant gossips and you make her happy. When can you begin? Can you return tomorrow?"

"I accept, Mr. Darcy, and I can begin next week. You are invited to my aunt's dinner tomorrow evening and I have an invitation with Lady Matlock the night after. After church services on Sunday, I will be packing up my meagre possessions and will be ready to arrive here." Elizabeth smiled. "I hope that is acceptable."

Darcy nodded, "Yes, Miss Bennet. I am also invited to my aunt's dinner party so I will see you there. As far as your allowance, it will be deposited directly into an account at the Bank of England in your name quarterly and you will be given a weekly stipend for other small necessities. If you find that you need an advance or are in need of additional funds, please do not hesitate to inform me. I am most pleased that you will be joining our little family, Miss Bennet. I give you my personal assurance that you will be treated with every respect you deserve."

Elizabeth stood to return to her aunt's side. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I truly thank you for this opportunity and I hope to be of service to you and your sister. Let us return to her now. I am eager to see her perform at the pianoforte."

Darcy proffered his arm and Elizabeth gladly took it to walk to the music room to find the young lady playing with a smile on her face and Mrs. Gardiner singing a lovely song. Both Darcy and Richard grinned to finally see Georgiana's spirits rise and it had been all due to the lovely woman on Darcy's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the guests departed and Georgiana excused herself to make plans of activities with her new friend, Richard poured the drink into two glasses and handed one to Darcy. "So, what did you think of her? Was she not as wonderful as I said?"

Darcy cleared his throat, "She was acceptable."

"ACCEPTABLE?!" Richard exclaimed, "That is all you have to say about her? Miss Bennet was witty and beautiful and immediately put Georgie at ease. She is a miracle-worker and a godsend. If she had £10,000 to her name, I would marry her in a heartbeat."

"I still think she is a sorceress and she is poor and you cannot marry my sister's companion." Darcy gruffly announced. "She will begin on Monday and I will ask that you keep your mooncalf opinions to yourself, colonel." He gulped down his drink. He had been mesmerised by the bewitching woman and although not having found her initially remarkable, when she had begun to speak easier in company and relaxed, her face was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her fine eyes and her figure had been light and pleasing. She was shorter than himself by nearly a foot but she appeared to have womanly curves under her modest dress. After seeing Georgiana's transformation with a little bit of time with her, he inspected Elizabeth Bennet even more in detail and was entranced by her.

He shook off his thoughts and concentrated on her lack of fortune and connection to trade. He took a deep breath, "Will you be joining us at dinner at the Gardiners tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, no, Darce." Richard replied. "I am being sent to Dover on an assignment in the morning and will be gone for a month, and I am sad to miss dinner and my mother's party. It is not often that mother invites a tradesman into our home so it should be quite interesting how my father behaves. I do not know if he has met the Gardiners and Miss Bennet yet."

"I will give you a full accounting of it all and we can gossip like old women when you return," Darcy huffed. He did not know what to think of the young lady and why he could not take his mind off of her. "I am going to meet with my solicitor about a new venture. I will return in time for dinner, Richard. I am glad Georgiana will join us at last instead of sulking in her rooms. I must consider how I am to approach Georgiana's request to have Miss Bennet be considered a friend instead of an employee without risking my reputation." He scratched his head. "How do I have a beaut... a lady like her under my roof as Georgiana's friend and rumours not spread? Harpies will either think I am bedding her or gossip that she is trying to capture me. She is young enough to need her own companion and I am afraid I might..." He rubbed his face. "Perhaps I can whisk them off to Pemberley and we will find some peace there until we can sort this out. I hate being here during the summer but at least I had your parents here to care for Georgiana since Parliament has had emergency meetings due to the war. I miss home."

Richard grinned, suspecting that his reserved cousin had begun to fancy the young lady. "Whatever you say, Darce. I will be gone a month but then I will have a holiday for two months and can be at your beck and call. I would be glad to join you at Pemberley and perhaps find a way to court the lovely Elizabeth Bennet. She might conjure up a fortune with her sorcery and I can marry the lady." He laughed louder when he saw Darcy's face redden. "Even if you do not find her interesting, I am certain she will be quite sought after with better dresses and accoutrements. She may be acceptable to you but most men of sense would find her very beautiful and she could be snatched up quickly if she allows it."

Darcy quietly huffed and left the room to gather his belongings. He donned his hat and gloves and boarded his carriage to speak with his solicitor as he continued to tell himself that his decisions were based on his affections for his sister and her contentment. But if he were to be honest with himself, he wished to see Elizabeth's smile again and wondered if her lips were as soft as they appeared.

"Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner," Darcy took a quiet breath, "Miss Bennet. A pleasure to see you all again. Thank you for your invitation."

Elizabeth cheerfully greeted Georgiana and embraced her with a kiss on her cheek. Georgiana's face immediately lit up and they conversed happily while waiting for dinner.

Darcy noted the shine in Elizabeth Bennet's eyes as she told them of her story of falling off a horse as a child and how dreadful it had been to be forced to remain indoors for a full month with nothing to do but read Shakespeare and Greek philosophies while her leg recovered.

Although desiring to be in the room with the ladies, Darcy requested the separation of the sexes to speak alone with Mr. Gardiner.

"Has Miss Bennet explained to you of my sister's request for your niece's friendship, sir?" Darcy asked as they sipped on their port. "I wished to know how you felt about having Miss Bennet under my roof as an unmarried lady with a bachelor master there."

Mr. Gardiner sighed, "It is unfortunate that rumours begin for the minutest of reasons and it is typically the ladies who are affected more than the gentleman." He looked at the young man and spoke patiently, "I am aware of your former mistress, Mr. Darcy." He continued quickly with his hands raised, "I do not mean any offence and I certainly do not accuse you of immorality or chastise you for your past, but your uncle needed my assistance to resolve your situation and asked me to help. I have known Lord Matlock for a good number of years and he had been one of my initial investors when I began my business." He smiled, "I know you to be an honourable man but all men have a weakness and yours had been with the former Miss Juliette Branson, now Mrs. Dunham. I arranged for Mr. Dunham to marry her and I have known him for nearly twenty years. He is pleased with his very beautiful second wife and I attended their wedding to see her myself, and if I can guess your taste based on that lady's appearances, I would not think you would find my niece to be tempting but I still worry for her. She is unlikely to marry a gentleman after gaining employment now and she is determined to make her own way in the world, even if she never marries. I am not her father and she is old enough to choose for herself, but will you promise me that you will not impinge on her virtue? If you will give me your word that you will treat my niece with the utmost respect as you would wish for your own sister to be given, I will approve of whatever choice Lizzy decides. I have enough funds to have her live with us and be comfortable here but she wishes to work and not to be a burden, neither to myself nor to her father. Bennet is a singular man and Lizzy is his favourite, but we both agree that she is a strong-willed woman who is determined to think independently, who must be allowed to do as she wishes. I wish she were born a son but she is a precious girl to my wife and me and we think of her like our own daughter."

Darcy stared out the window for several moments then answered. "Very few people know about my mistress, Mr. Gardiner, and I appreciate your confidentiality in the matter. I will never do anything to harm your niece, Mr. Gardiner. I enjoyed her company very much and my sister could not cease speaking well of her."

He turned and sighed, "If Mr. Bennet's health is stable, I would like to take my sister and Miss Bennet to Pemberley next week. We will have peace away from prying eyes there and Miss Bennet will be an honoured guest as Georgiana's special friend. I will hire a maid to tend to her and to be a chaperone of sorts as needed, and she will be given a gift for her friendship with my sister. We will know amongst ourselves that our original intent was for her to be a paid companion but to everyone else, she will be a friend and I have opened an account in her name at the bank and will be gifting Miss Bennet with funds in appreciation for her commitment." He looked at the merchant with respect, "I know it is unconventional, sir, but she will not want for anything. If she is in agreement with our arrangement, she will be Georgiana's friend and will be free to come and go as she wishes. She will not be governed by me as her employer but my only ask is that she continue her friendship with my sister and return to stay with us frequently. After Harvest, I plan on returning to London and Miss Bennet can decide if she wishes to return home to Hertfordshire or stay with you or continue her residence with us. She will be at liberty to make her own choices for as long as she wishes."

Mr. Gardiner was shocked at the offer. Mr. Darcy was as generous as rumoured to be and for Lizzy to be given a sum in advance to be a friend to this wealthy man's sister was unusual but a good resolution to the issue at hand. "May I ask, Mr. Darcy, how much you are willing to gift to my niece? She is expecting 30 to 35 per annum as customary but if you will not be at least matching that sum, perhaps she should be looking for a position with a different household."

Darcy quietly chuckled, "She will have more than that, I assure you. I will disclose to you but I wish for Miss Bennet to not be aware of it yet, since she might choose to leave us with the sum when she discovers how much I am willing to give for her friendship with my sister." He laughed when he saw Mr. Gardiner preparing to argue, "I jest, Mr. Gardiner! It is apparent that Miss Bennet is not mercenary in the least. She never looked at the decorations at my home and we had not spoken of her compensation at all yesterday. I will give her £10 on Monday to begin with and she will receive £10 every..."

"Quarter?" Mr. Gardiner interrupted. Being of a business mind, he wanted to ensure his niece would be paid properly and £40 a year would be very generous.

"Per month, sir." Darcy laughed. "I am planning on £10 monthly for other expenditures, not to mention the lump sum into the account in her name that I already set up yesterday, but I will give her any amount in advance so she will always have funds at her disposal without needing to visit the bank." He smiled to see Mr. Gardiner's shocked face again. "I am very wealthy, sir, and have more than enough, and I wish to make my sister happy more than anything else in the world. I have deposited £1,000 into Miss Bennet's account and my hope is that she will be a lifelong friend to my sister. Georgiana also plans on taking her to the modiste next week to ...update Miss Bennet's wardrobe that is more appropriate for our level of... society." He coloured to speak of Elizabeth's poverty. "I am aware of her family's situation and wish for Miss Bennet's comfort when we attend gatherings with the earl and countess." He cleared his throat in discomfort.

"That is... I have never heard of such..." Mr. Gardiner could not find the words to express his gratitude. "Such a sum!"

Darcy smiled as he relaxed, "Since I promised full disclosure, I will confess to you that I met with my solicitor to not only discuss Miss Bennet's account and to make the deposit, but also to inquire with Mr. de Bourgh's solicitor to purchase the property on which your warehouse stands. I plan on becoming your landlord, Mr. Gardiner." He chuckled, "I hope you will not mind keeping your rent at a new rate for the next ten years or so. It will be reduced to about half of what you are paying now."

Mr. Gardiner beamed brightly and shook the younger man's hand. "You will purchase the warehouse? That is the most fantastic news I have heard in ages!"

"Not just the warehouse, but the entire square block. My tour with you convinced me that it is a sound investment and I do not make my decisions lightly so I have considered it most thoroughly. If you are interested in expanding your business, I would be happy to speak with you further at a later time." Darcy confirmed.

"It is incredible and I am very pleased to hear it." Mr. Gardiner smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will speak to Lizzy about your offer without divulging the amount in her account and let her know that her future is safe. You are incredibly generous but I understand how much you love your sister and I know Lizzy will love her just as much."

The two men walked to the parlour to find the three ladies merrily laughing and joined the conversation. Darcy could not take his eyes off of the young lady but continued to remind himself that he had begun to find her attractive because of her kindness to Georgiana and that it would only be a passing fancy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"__ELIZABETH! Stay with me!"_

Darcy abruptly awoke from his slumber and found himself sitting up with his hands reaching out as if to clutch onto the ghost of Elizabeth Bennet leaving his arms. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his body with the bedsheet. He had been dreaming of her once again and this time, she had been in his bed to be fully his own.

He untangled himself from the sheets wrapped around him and stood to look out the window. The sun was just about to rise and it had been once again a warm night in the London summer. He had never stayed in town so long before due to the stench and heat of the city, and he was eager to return to Pemberley where he could ride his stallion in the countryside and go for a swim in the pond. He needed more than fencing to drain his excess energy and had even considered searching for another mistress, if only to take his mind off of the young lady who resided under his roof now.

It had been three days since Elizabeth Bennet had begun her residency at Darcy House and his home was already filled with laughter and music and every meal was full of stories to be shared. He found it immensely pleasurable to sit with his sister for tea where Miss Bennet served him his cup exactly the way he preferred it and he had only realised yesterday that he had been dreaming of her every night since meeting her.

Darcy washed his face and wiped down his torso and called for his valet to prepare for the day. He told himself that he would go to the club and attend the dinner at a friend's instead of dining at home again to separate himself from _her_ for a while, but he knew he was eager to join her to break their fast together as they had done every morning this week. They were both early risers and he enjoyed seeing what foods she liked and hearing her gracious compliments to the household staff to show her appreciation.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet," Darcy greeted her at the breakfast room. "I hope you slept well."

Elizabeth beamed brightly, "Good morning, Mr. Darcy! It was yet another night of blissful rest and I cannot imagine a better bed. I shall be spoiled for life and will find every other bed an awful respite." She merrily laughed.

_'__Not in my bed!'_ Darcy thought to himself and quickly shook his head. She was Georgiana's friend and under his care and he could not be dissolute. He continued to tell himself that it was because he had been without a woman for so many months that his mind and body reacted in such a way, and reminded himself that Elizabeth Bennet was in no way appropriate to be his wife.

"I am glad you like your rooms. Thank you." Darcy smiled as she poured his morning coffee with a spoonful of sugar and a dollop of cream, just the way he preferred it. "I hope you are ready for an exhaustive day of shopping. Georgiana typically does not become so excited but I suppose my aunt had always taken her and she will have a chance to make her own choices now with you. You will be outfitted with several dresses also and perhaps share with my sister your good taste. I find that I do not like too much laces or bright colours on ladies' dresses and your mode of style is pleasing to me." He saw her blush with the compliment and changed the subject. "Lord Matlock has invited us to dinner tomorrow and we will be leaving for Derbyshire on Tuesday. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth answered, "Before the dinner last week, I had been anxious to meet Lord Matlock because I had heard he is quite fearsome in Parliament, but I found him to be delightful and he has a soft heart when it comes to his niece." She giggled, "I suppose I should say his 'favourite' niece! He simply adores Georgiana."

Darcy reached out and squeezed her hand, "Because you have made her so happy, El... Miss Bennet." He looked at her fondly, "He thought you a wonderful friend to my sister and I am grateful." He slowly moved his hand as he felt his fingertips tingle from touching her bare skin.

"I know that Georgiana has outgrown many of her dresses due to her rapid growth," Elizabeth continued, "I know she will need several outfits but I hope you do not expect..." She fumbled for words, not knowing how to explain her desire to economise, and she knew one dress at Georgiana's modiste would cost a fortune. "I have very little need and as Georgiana's friend, my aunt explained to me that I would need to appear... but I do not have..."

"Miss Bennet, your staying with us has been a great favour to us and I hope you will enjoy the shopping excursion. I have already set up an account for you and I will see to it." Darcy explained. "Your friendship with Georgiana has brought more joy into this household than I have seen in years, since before my mother's passing, and I hope you will not think twice about the cost of living with us. As your employer," he cleared his throat, "I will ensure that you remain satisfied with our arrangement and you are at liberty to make your choices."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth softly answered, "I never imagined that a gentleman like you could be so generous. Lady Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam had shared that you were haughty in public and formidable with strangers and I worried that with my disposition to find humour in situations, that you would find me exasperating and impertinent but I thank you for your patience with me. I am rather glad to be considered Georgiana's friend and not a companion, as I honestly do not know what I am doing but am enjoying time with her and I consider her like one of my sisters."

Darcy nodded and did not speak for a moment while he finished his breakfast. He wondered what his life would be like if Miss Bennet was indeed Georgiana's sister by marriage and shook off his thoughts, recalling once again that Elizabeth was a poor lady of little standing.

Elizabeth stood and Darcy arose to his feet also. "I will see if Georgiana is ready to begin her day, Mr. Darcy. We will have an early start to exhaust ourselves in pursuit of the perfect dress!" She smiled and departed.

After sitting back down, Darcy covered his face with both hands and sat at the table, wondering what in the world he was doing with the vivacious young woman in his home. His body was aching to make her his own and it was only Thursday today. He felt his world turn upside down and remembered Mr. Gardiner's warning and the promise he had given. He could not dally with Miss Bennet and she was certainly no one he could marry. He calmed his desires for this woman and reminded himself of the evils of lusting after her and quickly left the room to see to his businesses. He was to meet with his solicitor again and after dinner with the earl the next day, he and Georgiana were to travel to meet Mr. and Mrs. Bennet in Hertfordshire in order for Elizabeth to see her family once more before departing for Pemberley until autumn.

"I cannot possibly order that many dresses!" Elizabeth exclaimed to the French modiste. "There must have been a mistake, Madame Dubois, and three dresses are more than enough."

"Oh, but there is no mistake, Miss Bennet," the kind lady replied, "Mr. Darcy insisted that due to the number of parties expected, and with the change of weather up north, he wanted to ensure you were prepared." She fretted nervously, "You and Miss Darcy's dresses are to be expedited and I have already hired six seamstresses to be able to finish them by Monday in time for your departure but if you do not wish... I..."

Elizabeth quickly rubbed the elder lady's arm, "I am certain you are right, Madame Dubois. Mr. Darcy is very wise to plan ahead and I had not considered the change in weather. I will do as you say, even though I will not know what to with two dozen new outfits!" She winked at Georgiana who was beaming at her friend.

While Madame Dubois was preparing the backroom for sketches and measurements, Elizabeth leaned and whispered to Georgiana, "Is it common for your brother to make such decisions in his employees' lives? He seems a bit overbearing, if you ask me."

Georgiana giggled, "No, Lizzy, he is the best master and the best brother in the world, but I think he knew you would be too shy to get what is needed. I am sorry if you were made uncomfortable. It is not that we wish you to change yourself but Aunt Margaret always told me that we must look the part of the first circles to be accepted in society. William wanted to make sure you were not judged by your dress when we are venturing to museums or art galleries together."

"Lady Matlock is very wise, Georgiana," Elizabeth soothed her friend, "and your brother is very generous. I dare not think of the cost of such luxuries but I will enjoy the moment and I am anxious to see your home. I have travelled so little and every new place is exciting."

Georgiana smiled, "Once we are finished here, we can go to the bank so you can finish setting up your account. I had not known much about how banks worked before and thank you for explaining to me what you know. I never took the time to ask my brother and relied on him to take care of everything for me, but I agree with you that a woman should know what is happening with her own funds and learn some independence in the world."

Elizabeth smiled proudly and the ladies went to work to be outfitted for numerous dresses and accoutrements.

"Are you certain that is in _my_ account?" Elizabeth asked the man at the bank once more. "I came only to provide my signature and to confirm the account that had been set up for me but I do not understand how such a sum can be there now."

The bank employee looked at the ledgers again and nodded, "It is true, miss. Shall I call for the manager? Perhaps he has more information."

Elizabeth agreed and a few moments later, the bank manager walked into the small room where she was sitting.

"I am Mr. Bernard, Miss Bennet. You are Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire?"

"Yes, Mr. Bernard. I was instructed to come here for my signature and that £10 would be in my account but I was told by Mr. Johns that there are £2,010 there. It cannot possibly belong to me!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Mr. Bernard sat and looked at the notes, "I recall that Mr. Darcy's solicitor opened the account last week with the amount of £1,010 and he deposited yet another £1,000 this morning. You have £2,010 and it is yours, madam. Mr. Darcy has been _very_ generous to you." He smirked with a glint in his eyes.

Elizabeth coloured but firmly stated, "I did not realise Mr. Darcy was placing the purchase price for my father's plot of land into my account. I will have to speak with him about it, Mr. Bernard. Thank you for clarifying. I would like to withdraw £5 at this time. Thank you."

Mr. Bernard instructed his man to do as she wished and departed with a bow. Elizabeth placed her large fortune into her reticule with shaking hands and returned to the carriage where Georgiana was waiting with their maids.

"All is well, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked. "It took longer than anticipated and I was ready to go inside to see if you were well."

"Oh, everything is fine." Elizabeth grumpily replied. "I will need to have a word with your brother but all is well. I wanted to have some funds for our travel since I only had five shillings to my name and I apologise for making you wait." She did not wish to discuss more in front of Nancy and Sally, their maids who had been sitting in the carriage with Georgiana.

Georgiana happily spoke of her enjoyment with their shopping while they returned to Darcy House and Elizabeth distractedly looked out the window to consider what Mr. Darcy had done and what it might imply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I wish to speak with you privately, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth demanded as soon as Darcy walked inside his home. "Right now, if you please."

Darcy was struck by the harsh tone of her voice and wondered what had happened. He had stayed out all day so that he could stop thinking of her but had failed miserably. He visited a gambling hall, attended dinner with his friend from university, and attempted to speak with several beautiful ladies to keep his mind off the bewitching woman, but he could not find one single person who could spark his interest as Elizabeth Bennet had done.

He followed her to the library and closed the door behind him. "One would think you were the mistress and I, the employee, Miss Bennet." He chuckled. "I feel as if I am being called into the headmaster's office."

"It is of no laughing matter, Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth retorted. "How could you... I thought better of you but you are... Such pride, not considering... You... insufferable... arrogant... arse!" She was fuming in anger and could not speak further.

Darcy, never having been chastised in his life before, bellowed, "Of what are you speaking?! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY?!"

Elizabeth immediately responded in kind, "HOW DARE YOU?! You placed a large amount in my account without considering how someone would perceive such a transaction! I am sure he thought I was your mistress! I had to lie to the bank manager about my father selling a plot of land because you were thoughtless and placed TWO THOUSAND POUNDS into my account. TWO THOUSAND POUNDS! What in the world were you thinking!?"

Darcy took a deep breath and rubbed his face as he contemplated her words. "I am sorry, Miss Bennet. I should have had my solicitor clarify with the bank manager but I did not think it through. How can I make amends? I will speak with him. I..."

Elizabeth walked up to the tall man and glared at him, "I hope you do not have any ideas of making an indecent proposal, Mr. Darcy. I know I am poor and your employee but I would never reduce myself to an immoral lifestyle and you should have discussed it with me first. I would have been Georgiana's friend regardless of your money and if I had not needed the funds due to my family's situation, I would have befriended your sister without expecting a farthing in return!"

"Do you not see?!" Darcy argued, "Now you can be her friend and no longer be in my employment! You have funds now to have independence to do as you wish."

"Because of YOUR money!" Elizabeth yelled. She took a deep breath and quieted her voice. "You paid for me to be here and you paid for my two dozen dresses, and you will pay for our travels. Do you now expect for me to fall before you in gratitude and to do anything you please for your generosity? I will not be owned by you or anyone else, sir. I think I must leave. I will return all of the funds to you. I withdrew £5 today but I will also return that. Cancel the dresses and I will go back to the Gardiners and look for another position." She pulled out the £5 and placed it on the table. "I will continue to be Georgiana's friend but I cannot stay here if you do not show me the respect I need as a woman and a rational creature."

Darcy softly pleaded, "Do not go, Elizabeth. Please stay."

Elizabeth stopped her movement, "But how can I stay?" She whispered as she faced him.

"Because Georgiana needs you. I need you." Darcy confessed. "If you leave, Georgiana will become sad again and I cannot go through it again. She was miserable and I never wish to see her devastated again." He released a deep breath and looked at Elizabeth, "She attempted to hurt herself before, did you know? All laughter was lost in my home and after George Wickham broke her heart, I found her sitting on the edge of her window in her room as if she contemplated jumping out. She promised me that she would not harm herself after I was able to get her down but her windows had been nailed shut until only last week when she began to laugh again." He stepped closer to Elizabeth and smiled affectionately. "You do not know what you had done for her, Elizabeth, and my only joy in life is my sister. Without you, without your friendship, I might have lost my dearest sister forever and I would have been alone. Completely alone in the world. All the wealth I possess would not have done a thing if it were not for you. You saved more than one life when you walked into Darcy House last week, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth saw the pain in his face and closed her eyes to consider what to do. A few moments later, she looked at him and asked, "Will you take the money back, then? Let them know that it was a mistake and that it went into the wrong account?"

"But can you not please accept it as a gift?" Darcy begged. "I had spoken to your uncle about it already and he approved of it, although it had been £1,000 at the time and I added more." He walked closer to her, "You will no longer be my employee and you will be independent. I cannot promise that it will be the last of my gifts but you will truly be staying with us as Georgiana's friend and not as a companion." He smiled softly, seeing that she was reconsidering her stance, "You will never be harmed under my roof, Elizabeth, and after we meet your parents, we will not be telling an untruth when we inform everyone that we are family friends. Do you know how much I paid George Wickham for his silence after Ramsgate?"

Elizabeth shook her head in the negative. She had been told of Georgiana's version but did not know what had happened to the rascal.

"I paid him £3,000 after he brought her misery and pain. That bastard did not deserve it but I paid him that much so he would keep quiet." Darcy reached for her hand and gently caressed it. "I would give you ten-fold more for the joy you brought to my sister and me." He looked into her eyes. "Please stay. Do not go. Please stay with me."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She could not argue with his logic and he had been extremely kind. She had been attracted to the handsome master but knew that there was no way she would be considered an appropriate marriage partner and had hoped he was not thinking of asking her to be his mistress. She saw his concerns of making the best decision for Georgiana and to be no longer be in his employment was better than having to find work as a governess.

"It is such a large sum, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps only one thous..." Elizabeth began but was interrupted.

"I will add another thousand if you continue to pester me, Miss Bennet." Darcy jested with a smile. "I will personally speak with the bank manager." He walked to the table and picked up the £5 note to handed it back to her. "I am an insufferable, arrogant arse, remember?"

Elizabeth blushed, "I am so sorry, Mr. Darcy. I spoke in anger and I should not have said such a thing."

Darcy chuckled, "No one had ever corrected me before, did you know? Will you call me 'William' in private? You are a very dear friend to me as well and I am no longer your employer."

Elizabeth laughed, "Perhaps. It is not common to call each other by our given names but I suppose our friendship is rather unconventional and we must make adjustments. Thank you for your generosity. I had not expected it and I do believe that having my independence is the best resolution to stay with Georgiana. It is an incredible amount, sir."

"Do you not know that I am extremely wealthy?" Darcy smiled, "This is your opportunity to be as mercenary as you wish. I can set you up with a dowry as large as my sister's if you will only be her friend."

"Good lord, I do not know what to do with what I have been given!" Elizabeth replied. "Stop your nonsense and no more surprises, William!"

Darcy beamed and kissed her hand. "Yes, Elizabeth. Whatever you say."

Elizabeth smiled and left the library with a light step. She was astounded with Mr. Darcy's gift and planned on discussing what to do with it when she spoke with Mrs. Gardiner and her father next. She wished to help her family as much as possible and hoped that an additional two thousand pounds would keep Longbourn safe for a while.

Darcy stayed in the library and slowly fingered his own lips. Being near Elizabeth was intoxicating and his heart had nearly broken when she spoke of leaving him. After several days of residing with her, he could not let her go and he now knew she would never accept being his mistress. He dearly hoped that after more time with Elizabeth, he would find other defects about her that would discourage his heart to make her his wife. Her lack of fortune was nothing to him, since he had enough income to buy half of London, but her position in society and lack of connections were his main obstruction from declaring himself. Although Elizabeth's manners were a mixture of sweetness and archness which made it difficult for her to affront anybody, she would still be unacceptable in the eyes of the haute-monde.

Although Darcy did not care for Miss Caroline Bingley, a daughter of a wealthy merchant, her manners were more appropriate for the world he belonged to and knew that the crass woman would be considered a better wife by society. He groaned in disappointment and decided to invite Charles Bingley and his sister to Pemberley next month. Even if he would never take Miss Bingley as his wife, he wished for a distraction from the woman who haunted his dreams and to remind himself of what kind of a proper lady he should be pursuing instead.

**AN: Thank you for reading my story. Full story was available for a limited time only and will be released on Kindle/Amazon on 4/15/19. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
